Excalibur
by emily dash
Summary: RAINBOW DASH READS A LITTLE STORY COLD"EXCALIBUR"TO RAINBOW TWIST,SPPEADY BLUE,LAIGHTNING CLODE AND MELODY AT STORY NAIGHT
1. Story naight

It was story night at the Dash's!

and Rainbow Twist,Lightning Clode,Speedy Blou(ovde ako e za Sina boja treba blue) and iven little Snowy revert to hear their modern tell a brand new story to them!

Know,with got them exalted was not just about the story,but the fact that Rainbow Dash,their moderwell reade it!

they wore running down stairs to hear the new story,

"Wow their gays"sed their moder

"hah,sorry"sed her littlest dotter as she sat on the flore.

"So...Watt's tonights story?"askt Rainbow Twist a little anpeysent to find out

"well...I'm not really sure,how about..."the lord of the reigns""?

the 3 little fillies shoke theare heads as Speedy Blue began"you read that to as already"

"then,how about..."Cinderella"?

"you read that 4 teams know"the little rainbow heard fillie sed

""the pony and the beast"?"

"3 times"sad the little colt

"ah,then what dou you want me to read you?"she sad

"i don't know,something new"explained Lightning

"well hear cuze one"Rainbow sad as she gave a box of books from Twilights' and gave it to the children

the 3 little fillies specialty begin scorching for the raight book

""snow waith and the 7 little colts","a naightmare befor crysmas","star pilows","pither pan"..."bagen Speeady Blue

""sleeaping boute","the princ and the puper","nutcraker","crysmas naight"..."sed Rainbow Twist

""a crysmas carel","romeo and juliat","aladen","titanek"..."then Laightning startid

""pushing the limets"

""castel of darknes"

""excalibur"

"tuket's ri..."she stopt

""excalibur?"waths that?"she askt

"that is a rader ineresting story that Twilight gave to me for Harts Worming Eve!a very nise story"thaer modet expland

"ken you read it tou as?"the anpashent colt askt cureas

"sure"

"*gasp*"

they kwikle sat daoun as thear moder was abaut to beagen when...

"*nok*"

"oh kome on!"

"whow cold tht be?"

the rainbow mand coolerd mare walct to the dore to see a little filly namd"Melody?"

the little twins pikt at who was at the dore suprised to see Melody

"OH,I HOPE IM NOT INTERUPTING ENY THING!but mom sed that i ken stey hear tonaight wail the reast of the family is in Mane Haten!"she bage explanen

"oh,raight!totely sleapt may mane,kome in sweaty"Rainbow sed ever so kaindly

"thankyou"

they bof got insade as the Rainbow Dash broke the salinc"tkae a seat Melody,its stora naight!and im reading"exvalibur""

"oh,i dont know that one!"the littlwe shy filly sad

"well know you will!"


	2. The Pony Of The Lake

As Rainbo Dash started to read the story,all of the photos in the book started to cange and kame kloser,all of the carectors cangd and lookt like...the real ponies!

Dr. Whoows closed his eyes and pointed his hoof at another mauntain of rocks.

They exploded into a thousant pieces!When he opend his eyes,all he could see was blue sky.

Everything raund him was empty and silent - the trees,the hills,the lakes,a voice reached the docter's ears.

It was Pr. Luna,the sekend in comend of Equestria,walking in her castel miles away.

The docter was magician with special powers to see,hear and know all tings,he took a magic crystal ball from his satel bag.

He wanted tou see Luna in the magic ball,talking tou her sister,Luna was a strong mare who had won meny battles.

Yet Equestria was stil divided by many wars.

"I have won enough battles to rule a thousant countries,yet Equestria stans divted,what else must me and Celestia do?"

Using his magic powers agen,he shut his eyes and when he opend them again,hi was in the Princess' castel,hiding behind a wall.

He came out when Celestia had gone.

Luna was not suprised to see the dokter as his magic was respected and feared throughout the land.

"Docter,why do you appear now when i wish to be alone?"

"Becaus i believe i can help you."he ancerd.

"How?No one can stop our ponies from fighting each other."

"Excaliber can."

"Excalibur?"askt the little blue filly.

All of aseden everything turnd back to normal,and Rainbow Dash was shown reading a story to the little ones.

"What is Excalibur enyway?"Rainbow Twist askt.

"Whel,MEYBE if you let me finesh the story,youl faind out!"Rainbow ancerd a bit angry.

Evrything turnd bak tou how it was before,real carectors tuk playses in the sean,and everithing started from wer it was inerepted.

As the dokter sed Excalibur,Luna was puzzled.

* * *

><p>"What is Excalibur?"she askt.<p>

The dokter became very serios.

"Excalibur is the most powerful sword in Equestria,the one hu owns it cannot be killed or luse a battle."

"Give it to me!I must have it!"

"It is not only mine to give,The Pony Of the Lake must feel that you deserve it!"

Luna askt tou be shown tou dis pony of the lake so she can pruve herself to her.

The dokter agreed.

He took Luna to a dark valley far from the kingdom,in which lay a crystal lake.

Luna and the doktor stood in front of the still water of the deep lake.

They stared at thaire reflections in its mirror-like surface.

"You must promise me something if i allow you to take Excalibur from the lake"

"Say it and it is yours"

"I want your firs-born child"

Luna lookt at her reflection and saw the futre,and noded.


End file.
